Talk:Willowpelt
Style Concerns Current This article is being prepared for bronze status * Fire & Ice history is needed * A Dangerous Path history is needed Both done. --Bramble Bramble's Realm 23:50, 9 May 2009 (UTC) * Family Needs citations. Old * Template needs corrections Kitsufox 13:32, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ** Names are entered funny, fix Kitsufox 13:32, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ** Family is entered funny, fix Kitsufox 13:32, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ** Deadbooks is funky, needs to be checked. Kitsufox 13:32, 17 October 2007 (UTC) * Needs intro blurb bit Kitsufox 13:32, 17 October 2007 (UTC) * History needs to be divided by book. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 12:34, 26 April 2008 (UTC) * Make sure categories are corrected. Kitsufox 13:32, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Question on Graystripe Is graystripe really Willowpelt's son? I thought the family trees were wrong. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Redflare (talk • ) 20:18, 1 July 2008 No.--Dragonfrost 23:42, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :That is why the family relationship needs to be cited from the books and I'm indicating that family tree construction is to wait until citation is verified. Please remember to sign your comments with ~~~~ so that people know who's making the comments! [[User:Kitsufox| '''Kitsufox' ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 17:26, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Family Tree Since when did Mistyfoot have four kits with an unidentified tom? If it happens in Long Shadows, just reply Long Shadows event. 01:04, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Where did it say that Spottedleaf was her sister? --Spottedwing 22:24, 1 April 2009 (UTC) I heard it was said in Bluestar's Prophecy--Sorrie!always in starclan 23:17, 28 July 2009 (UTC) But she didn't seem so sad when Redtail died, who was her brother. --Blackclaw09 02:06, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Wan't one of Mistyfoot's kits reedwhisker??? Who do you think she had it with. I think BlackClaw is the father. 20:45, October 20, 2009 (UTC)Embertail It was said in A Dangerous Path --Aurorablaze 22:14, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Why is Mistyfoot's talk on Willowpelt's page?--Dragonfrost 23:41, November 27, 2009 (UTC) willowpelt Rainfur is willowpelt's bro not son Rainfur is a warrior of Skyclan. Rain''whisker'' is Willowpelt's son. --User:Spottedwing 23:37, 7 August 2009 (UTC) I read on wikipedia that Graystripe was willowpelt's son with patchpelt, is this true??? 23:41, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Embertail It is what is says on the family trees on the official site, but these are mainly FALSE. Besides, Willowpelt and Patchpelt are SIBLINGS... ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 23:49, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Willowpelt and Patchpelt are Graystripe's parents.--Shadeflower 15:16, August 3, 2010 (UTC)Shadeflower Don't believe everything on Wikipedia you know... I deleted that (the Graystripe's parents) on there. AppleDapple 03:58, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Poppyfrost? Shouldn't Poppyfrost's kits be on the tree?--QuailflightTheCat 01:02, January 1, 2010 (UTC)Quailflight No, because Poppy's kits' names haven't been confirmed yet. --Kittii 22:05, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes they have.Their names are Cherrykit and Molekit.-----Shadeflower 15:16, August 3, 2010 (UTC)Shadeflower Sandstorm We don't really know that Sandstorm is Redtail's kit. Should I change edit her out? Jingleflower ]] [[User talk:Duststar|''Happy Holidays!]] 22:47, January 15, 2010 (UTC) It has been confirmed that she is Redtail's kit. It's on her talkpage.AshshadowI'm a she~cat.Rawr :3 22:49, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Mentor & father It says that Adderfang is Willowpelt;s father and mentor. Is this true -- 07:53, February 17, 2010 (UTC)Rouge-girl Graystripe. It says on Willowpelts page that she is Graystripes grandmother but she isnt! Its impossible-She had her first kits when Graystripe was already born and had already mated with Silverstream! Since its so impossible,can another user please change it? [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clara']]My Talk Page It was a coding issue making it look as if he was her grandson rather than her son (which has been cited). I fixed it. ✐SaNdY 17:40, March 17, 2010 (UTC) How was Graystripe her son if Rainwhisker, Sorreltail, and Sootfur where her first litter?Dawnmouse 22:01, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Vicky confirmed it, but wether you believe it or not is up to you. I agree though, he isn't... because of that issue with her first litter, and the fact that the Erins also said that Willowpelt's mate was her brother, Patchpelt. 15:34, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'm not completley positive but this is my opinion. Obviusly, no one agrees with Patchpelt being Willowpelt's mate, along with me. That would be REALLY weird. I'm not sure but I think that Whitestorm is the father of Graystripe. Sure he's father to other kits, including her first litter (Sootfur, Sorreltail, and Rainwhisker). I think it's a possibility. What about you guys? 17:54, July 3, 2010 (UTC)Mapleleaf What?! On her family, it says that her former mate was Patchpelt. On Patchpelt's page, it says the Willowpelt is his SISTER?! Is this a typo, or are their children severly inbred? [[User:Mumble785|'Kitties Ruleda WORLD!Mumble sees a kitty!!!']] 15:48, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Also, it says that Patchpelt didn't have a mate. :/ [[User:Mumble785|'Kitties Ruleda WORLD!Mumble sees a kitty!!!']] 15:50, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Crazy enough, Patchpelt mated his sister. T_T Quailflight 15:55, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, we need to sort that out . . . GROSS!!!!! '''Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 15:40, June 12, 2010 (UTC)''' Well, after the fan reminded her, Vicky seemed to backtrack a little. I think it was just an honest mistake on her part. We all know how many mistakes she makes in the series. ;) I honestly think we should take Patchpelt out of the picture, 'cause even Vicky admitted that it was a mistake. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 00:47, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Where did vicky admit that it was a mistake? If we can find it we cat put it in the trivia section.-Sunheart- 00:21, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Whitestorm with Wilowpelt It has been proven that Whitestorm is the father of Willopelt's kits (Sorreltail, Rainwhisker, Sootfur, and Graystripe) Patchpelt is her brother and is NOT the father of ANY kits.~Darkpelt Also, Mistystar had Reedwhisker and Graymist. I dont know any others except that their are like 3 others. ~Darkpelt How does Mistystar have anything to do with Whitestorm and Willowpelt? Whitestorm17 23:48, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Also, Patchpelt isn't her sister. Whitestorm17 23:52, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Senior Warrior? Shouldn't she be tagged a senior warrior? When she died, she was the oldest warrior in ThunderClan. --Gοlδεnρεlτ 天の道を行き、総べてを司る男。 01:27, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes, she was a senior warrior long before she died. Whitestorm17 22:14, July 19, 2010 (UTC)